Talk:Elizabeth Báthory (Brave)/@comment-35539022-20190925213835/@comment-35153599-20191007030154
Well I am raising her since she's got a single target NP and Suzuka's is Multi-target, so I will eventually be able to see how this works out (as I do have Tamamo). Though when I said you need someone who can take advantage of the crit stars, I mean to maximise it like how Raikou has increased critical damage. So it was more a miscommunication on my part there, I am aware that just having everybody get a crit is useful, but is it really worth a full NP gauge? I don't think it is, then again I mainly try to just spam NPs all the time. However useful some of these effects can be, it's a problem of you not know what you're getting and the fact that it costs a full NP gauge to do so. However much you can mitigate a loss it's still a loss. I said that Elly's first two skills and NP were certainly good and worth having her. As for the third, it's a no, just like Artoria's last skill is bad, though I'd say not as bas cause it doesn't cost an NP gauge, and if someone has high star absorb then it can be somewhat useful. If you get bad RNG then it's just bad, heal when party's Hp is full, crit stars when you are about to chain NPs together. There's a situation for when each is bad, but that can be said for everything. It's more the fact I cannot truly plan for it, and so I have no idea when or where it'd be useful outside of a few situations. Other than the final skill, I've no problem with Elly, and yes I did make a comparison to a limited 5 star servant (Merlin) but I did note that after saying it, that it wasn't the best comparison. That said any two servants should be comparable on some level if there's only a single star difference between them. That is further supported by the fact that you can raise all servants to 100. So stats and skills should be somewhat comparable, with obvious advantages to those of the higher rarity, but not to completely make another servant useless (though again aside from Elly's last skill, I've no issues with her). I don't know if any servant quite fits this but I said it anyway. So yeah the comparison was a bit hard but it's not that far-reaching, I can also reach to Avicebron, who also has a party-wide invincibility buff and heal though it requires that he die to activate it, that said it's far easier to plan around than RNG. You can give him guts and use a taunt on him to get him killed to activated it. Though I only now figured out what his skills are when looking for more comparisons for party-wide invincibility, I don't think he's in the NA server though. Or rather I've not gotten or seen him (aside from the Apocrypha anime) so yeah. I am however done rambling, yes Elly herself is useful, that last skill can be, but I really think it's not worth the cost unless you get the right buff at the right time.